One Shot: Sol vs Sol
Premise The Cosmic Entity Sol, goes out of his way to torment and destroy a Dark Ultra who bares his name. Characters *Sol: The Titan Prince of order. *Zoul/Sol/Ray/Dark: A dark Ultra recently released from prison. *The Hooded Woman: A cloaked figure who pushed Zoul onward, on his quest. Appears *Black King: *Birdon: *Arachnikin: Robotic life forms that live on the Planet of Sol. *Mecha Kiyla: A machine monster that stalks Zoul no matter where he goes *Khellios: A powerful Kaiju from the Land of Mists. *Alien Pion: A human sized race of mechanoids. *Robo Baltan: A machine assassin sent to destroy Zoul. Part 1 The reddish black walls, sections of cube disconnected and moved away allowing the three giants to walk out. These giants with silver mask like faces walked out. Two, one red and the blue, sported lances crowned with triangular pieces, and diamond shape blue lights on their heads. The third, he had a silver face with black upper body, arms and legs. His center was mostly silver, with red markings on his body. Unlike the other two who had yellow eyes, his glowed red, and he sported a blue diode in the middle of his chest. He also was the only walking was large ungainly restraints on his arms. Three walked out to a group of other such giants, one of whom sported a red and silver cape. "Zoul..." the leader said "Your sentence is up, by the ancient law of the Ultras you are to be set free. You are free to go..." He raised his hand, sending out a pulse of light. The shackled opened and release dropping of and shattering into blue particles when the hit the floor. Zoul rubbed his hands and turned to the nearby planet that the station orbited, a sphere of intense light and emerald continents. "Free to go anywhere but there." "Figures." He replied with a tone filled with contempt "Afraid I will besmirch your light?" "You no longer belong to the light, and frankly, even if that were not the case, with the name you carry...it's best if you left..." "My name? My name is 'my' name what business is it of yours...?" "Zoul... that is nothing to be concerned about...but your birth name...time have changed and you would be wise to not use it." "It is mine to use as I see fit.." "Yes, but don't use it...within three hundred light years of here. Now, get..." "So quick to be rid of me...fine..." He took of flying away in a red aura. "Sir..." said another Ultra "Perhaps we should've told him..." "That fool...?" the leader replied "Best not to give him a target." "In fairness, Sol isn't that uncommon among the stars..." "Yes...but few are in his position and carry that name. That old one...I don't think he'll take kindly to one of darkness carrying his favorite name..." The humanoid flew into the dumpster, he wore green and grey robes, and sported a hair braid on the side of his head. He was a thin, specimen, slightly pointed ears. One of his eyes was now blackened from the punch. "Wait, wait..." he said to the man who had just attacked him. A middle aged man with slick back hair, a black jacket and dark blue trousers. He had a noticeable wide jaw, and cracked his knuckles. "I wasn't the one who squealed on you!" The man grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him up with little effort. "Someone did...!" the man in black shouted as for a moment his pupils turned bright glowing red. "Look, Ray, anyone of the old gang could've turned you in. Look I'm just a trader, not even a big shot, does it look like I was the one...?" "No I suppose not, but then again you were never good with money..." "Oi, that hurt more than the black eye..." Ray slammed him against the wall. "Ow..." "If not you then who...?" "Who knows, you and me are the only ones with a life span this long!" "They're all gone..." Ray said, the revelation striking him deep. "Yes, it's just you and me left..." "So why shouldn't I just kill you to be sure...?" "Because it's not me, if it was the others would've offed me by now!" "Hmmm, good point." Ray dropped him. "One more thing..." "Yes...?!" the humanoid asked in a startled tone. "Who is this 'Sol' character..." The humanoid's eyes opened wide with fear. "Look man, you don't...that's not the sort of trouble you go looking for..." Ray pointed his finger at his head, the tip of it glowing with a dark red energy. "Look man, calm down, calm down..." "Explain..." "He's like the Ultras okay, all about that 'universal peace', sorry 'balance'. Look you generally don't see him unless you're going to trade technology with one of his Tech Collectors, or your planet needs to get reset." "Reset?" "Yeah, a planet goes dark, or the eco-system breaks down, or the people break some nonsense 'universal laws' and he visits your world, burns it to ash, and uses the ash to create a new bio-sphere from scratch..." "And the Ultras just allow this...?" "From what it seems, they don't really have a say in the matter. It's somewhat why the name 'Sol' has become unpopular while you were locked up..." "And where can I find this... 'Sol'...?" "Uh, well..." The humanoid's eyes flash red for a moment "P-X345 in the Zeta Sector of the Scorpio Galaxy." He shook his head a bit dazed. "Huh, that was easy..." Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps and Ray looked back to see a guard walk by and turn. He wore blue ceramic armor with a tinted T visor and Hoplite crest running down the back of his helmet. He turned, his blaster rifle at the ready. "Everything alright here..." he noticed Ray glowing finger. "...Citizens..." and raised his rifle. Ray smirked, and the glow at his finger tip faded as he reached into his pocket, the guard tense. "Hands where I can see them!" Ray pulled out a wand like device, with a red and black handle, sporting a white button, but a gunmental black cylinder tip. The guard recognized a Beta Capsule when he saw one, and lowered his gun and sheepishly walked away. "Good to know some people still remember their place." Ray said as he put away his capsule. "So...we good...?" "Yeah..." Ray fired an energy bolt from his finger tip into his chest, causing him to slouch down. "We're good." he said as he walked away. The shadows began to move and warp, taking a humanoid form with glowing red eyes. "Hmmm, he's as heartless and brutal as the legends say..." the shadow mused "This will be amusing..." The shadow reached within itself and pulled out a card. "Most amusing." Ray walked the muddy paths, pushing through the crowds, humanoids, same mammalian, some reptiles, even a few insectoids, they all went about their day on the market streets, past street vendors and large buildings with neon holographic advertisements for good both conventional and mature. He eventually he came to a vendor, selling what would best be described as noodles. However, before he could make his order, a tower of light appeared in the distance, in the direction in which he came. From it appeared a massive beast, an upright lizard, with thick black skin, pronounced fangs, and a single forward facing horn, which roared before immediately going about on a rampage. "Black...King...?" Ray mused out loud. Part 2 Ray watched from atop a building as Black King rampaged across the city. He was less concerned and perhaps just curious as he pondered where it came from as he sat down eating his free noodles. "Aren't you going to stop it...?" said a woman's voice. Ray looked back to see someone covered in a dark hooded coat. "And who are supposed to be, clever? If you know what I am you know I can see through materials." "Oh, this, this isn't for you. But you didn't answer my question, are you not going to stop it, Mr. 'Ultra'?" "Why should I? I once tried to bring order to his mad universe and for that I was betrayed, and cast out. If these fools love the light so much, let it save them..." As if on cue, a sphere of light came down through the grey clouds, and transformed into a red and silver Ultra, who landed, catching the monster's attention. It roared and charged at it, but the Ultra leaped forward, with a high speed flying kick to the chest, knocking it down. "Oh...he's fast..." The woman in dark growled. "Not a fan of Ultras...?" he asked, as the beast got up and the two giants wrestled in the middle of the city. "No, I am not..." "Yet you came to me...?" "You, I sense, have seen the light, or should I say 'darkness'. I was curious to see what you would do..." "So...you summoned that Black King..." "Aye..." "Expecting me to fight it...?" "I wanted to see what you would do..." "And are you satisfied...?" The Ultra fired a beam from his hands in the L position, downing Black King, who fell and exploded. "Not really..." she said as the Ultra turned around and began firing a soft ray from its bracelet, repairing buildings. "So why shouldn't I kill you for trying to manipulate me...?" "Firstly, because I doubt you can, and secondly, because I know things..." "Such as..." "Earth has developed a civilization on the cusp of interstellar travel, any plans you had for the world are pointless." "Hmph, here I thought they would've gotten out here already, disappointing, but not unexpected." "I also know about Sol." "Oh..." "Yes, he creates and trades technology, no matter how dangerous to so many so long as he gets a unique piece of technology for himself. He has projects, mechanoid life forms, experimentation, into creating...Ultras of his own." Ray looked back. "It's called Giant Energy, a synthetic power that transforms humanoids, giving them the characteristics of your people. Rumors say he has finally finished his project, a device capable of granting Ultra-hood to anyone he so chooses, the Gargant Cerebrum." "You want it..." "I would be very interested in it, it would do wonders in my research..." "Research...?" "Yes, while Sol holds interest in Ultras, my research is instead turned to the relationship between Ultranoid and Giga Fauna like Black King. Yet...I have never had the chance to trade for it, I don't have anything 'valuable' enough to him." "And you think I have the technology to trade for it...?" "No, silly...I think you have the power...to take it..." "You really want to hand the power to make Ultras, to me..." he said standing up and throwing his empty bowl over the side of the building. "I don't care much for politics, only my research, and I suspect you may need someone to unlock its secrets. Do we have a deal...?" "A deal...? Like I needed a reason to go after this Sol bastard. Since I got out, everyone has been telling me not to use my birth name, no because I changed it, but because they're afraid, of 'him', as if I didn't strike terror into the hearts of this galaxy and beyond! This 'Sol' has taken what is rightly mine, it is only fair that I take something of his!" He pulled out his Beta Capsule and raised it to the air, pressing the button, as a dark and menacing red aura enveloped him and took him up into the air, past the red clouds. The woman stood there smirking. She stepped back, disappearing into shadows as the Ultra walked past her, still fixing the city. Far away, very far away, a red giant worked at his terminal, of holographic blue rings, serving as both monitors and keyboards. In the dark room they surrounded him and his dark red, perpetually burning cloak. He paused, and turned around, showing his bird like, crown like crest upon his Ultra face. His eyes, no, his senses detected something. These cosmic sense told his eyes what they did not see, and his ears what they did no hear, and he knew. He turned back to his monitor and did something different, bringing up images of monsters, stopping one in particular, one which held bird like characteristics. Part 3 The black and red orb flew across the void, popping out of a blue portal. Within the inner realm of his travel sphere, 'Ray', Zoul, was an angry red and black shadow with large red eyes, before a background that was a red tinted purple. He stood with his arms crossed as image appeared before him, star maps, and data on the various life forms. "What a primitive galaxy..." Zoul mused aloud "though I suppose where I just came from was not much better." Suddenly the screens all closed. "What...?!" Another screen appeared, just long enough for him to read it and begone. "The wretched fools would deny me my birthright, they would dare cut me off from the Psychic Information Network?!" Suddenly Zoul stumbled about, something had struck his travel sphere from behind. He looked back to see a ship, a manta ray shaped vessel with several gun barrels on its wings. It was frigate size, rough its length was his height, and it continued to fire upon him, with blaster bolts of varying sizes, colors and frequencies. "These fools clearly don't know who, or what I am. The Land of Light has been lazy in educating the universe...so then it falls to me...!" Zoul's travel sphere, burst open in a flash of red light and darkness, as he materialized in his Ultra form. They fired again, Zoul swiped, shattering most of them. Those he missed splattered against his skin, barely a sting. He put his hands in the cross position, firing an orange beam the tore through its shields and blew off one of its wings. It arced, flying past him. He turned around and fired his beam again, only this time it didn't hit. A red and yellow light appeared blocking the blast. The light condensed into a humanoid form, it was another Ultra. Their body was mostly red, with some yellow lines about his body and yellow on his protectors on his chest. He sported a blue color timer, and a green diamond shaped beam lamp on his forehead, just under the crown style crest it sported, a crest that resembled a golden bird. "You would protect those that assault your own kind Ultra? Treason, just like the rest of them!" The red Ultra said nothing but pointed behind him. "You really think I'm going to fall for-" A fireball exploded in his back, sending hurdling through space uncontrollably Zoul caught himself and turned around just in time for a monstrous sized beak to stab him in the gut. It was attached to a winged kaiju that resembled a rooster, with ungainly puffs of flesh beside its beak. There was pain, both from the piercing, and also something else as he was hurtling through space. Something about his wound was off, the pain spread as he seemed to get weaker, the two crashed into a nearby moon, a dust ball, which was when Zoul mustered the strength to shoot the beast in the side of its head, knocking it off. It flew off to the side, skidding across the ground as Zoul landed, no, he crashed into the moon's surface. His color timer, the warning light on his chest, it had turned red and was flashing with a sort of beeping noise. He was weakened, a fact that annoyed him. Both combatants got up, and eyed each other. Zoul moved to fire another beam, but the bird monster was quicker, especially when he winced in pain, firing a volley of fireballs across the moon's surface. Zoul found himself struck several times, and left dazed. By the time he regained his wits, it was too late. The monster had flown across the surface of the planet, and was about to stab him with its beak again. It was the red Ultra's hand that stopped it. He caught the monster's beak with one hand, and delivered and uppercut with another, sending it tumbling into the void, while Zoul fell to his knees. "Now you desire to help me...?" Zoul groaned. "Be thankful...dark one." "What...?" "Your darkness is evident both in your markings and your energy signature. You are not welcomed here." The red Ultra swatted away the monster's fireballs. "What you are, is known and it is not welcomed here..." He put his fingers together, bringing his arms apart as yellow bolts of electricity arced between, and the rest of his body and even the ground. Then he put his right arm up, showing the back of his fist and rest his left hand on top of it, firing a bright yellow beam with red volts into the bird monster, destroying it in a massive explosion. "Birdons, you have to make sure to get them all so the poison doesn't spread." "Great now help me up..." The red Ultra turned and looked at him. "Why are you here...?" "What, did you not here-" Zoul tried to stand up, only to knocked down by a kick to the shoulder. He grunted in pain. "You are not welcomed here dark one, I saved you from the Birdon but that is it. Now why are you here?" "What is here that you are so concerned about?" "So, you have come here for the sacred planet..." "Bah, 'sacred', call it what it is, 'restricted." "And restricted for a reason. If you go there, expect no hospitality." "That's nice, now heal me!" "Why should I...?" "I am an Ultra!" "You have betrayed all it means to be an Ultra. Instead of protecting the light, you seek to drown it in darkness, and you expect what, to be treated like a hero?" "Am I not, I am an Ultra, the most evolved form of humanoid life, all that stands above is the very gods themselves. Why should I not act like I am, superior...!" "You are not superior here, and you are not superior there. All of life...all of history...could be described as a long line of tragedy birthing tragedy. It is the like and ilk of heroes that breaks that cycle for however short a time. Sweet anodyne are they to the people of universe...you are not. You are a bitter poison, little better than the monsters and invaders that plague it. Why should I help you?" "I am an Ultra, same as you!" "I am light, you are darkness, there little in that we are alike, save our shapes." Zoul could feel the poison spreading, he could hear his color timer speeding up in its beeping. "...Please..." Zoul whimpered "I don't...I don't want to die..." "No on does, but it comes for us all in time..." The red Ultra raised his and released a soft ray of sparkling particles. "You will survive, but I will not warn you again, get out of my galaxy..." He stopped turned, walking away as he faded away. Zoul shot up, his color timer red, but not flashing and he was keeled over in pain. He growled and clenched his fist. As he fell to his knee again, he knew he had no choice and took of into space, flying towards the sun. Part 4 "Oi, Basik..." the humanoid said. He was tall, a bit taller than the average human, wearing a grey uniform with black stripes. In the side of his head was a cybernetic implant, with circuits visible under his skin in his left eye. His right was also a robotic limb, and was right arm. Upon his chest was a piece of armor, obviously a ceramic composite metal alloy, with small shield generator embedded into it on the left side. On his waist was a belt with a holster for his blaster. Behind him as he entered the bar, were two large bulky robots. "Did you hear me...?!" Zoul sat at the bar on a stool, a drink about to touch his lips, and his expression gone from sour to seething. The barkeeper, some young female humanoid was of to the side, sweating bullets, which was fair, there was a reason all the other patrons were on the ground unconscious or possibly much worse. "You, you can hear me can't you Basik..." "Oi..." Zoul said to the bar keeper, startling her. "The hell is a 'Basik..." He noticed that she had both yellow hair and eyes. "Ugh. it's what...you..." she noticed that he had black hair, but brown eyes "...are... You're not a Basik...are you...?" "Well he's not a Kota..." said the other man "And despite the brutality, I don't think he's a Rogan either..." "Funny..." Zoul said turning to the man, he noticed the symbol on his armor, and a badge on his shoulder bearing the same symbol. It was also on the robots. Obviously he was some sort of police officer "All these names for different breeds of trash..." "Oi, look here!" the policeman said grabbing him by the color. "No don't!" the barkeep exclaimed. "Or what, this poser ain't go the stone to..." He felt Zoul's finger, against his stomach. "What are you going to do with that? We scanned you, you have no weapons!" "I don't need weapons, trash." A pulse of energy sent him flying back, past his robots, and towards the door, laying him flat on his back. The machine turned to their commander and turned back to Zoul, their arms transforming into cannons. Zoul turned and pulled back his jacket, revealing the burnt holes from blaster fire, and his bare untouched skin. From his posture he was daring them to attack. "Are you going to waste time in a fight you can't win, or get your boss some medical aide?" The two robots looked at each other and turned picking up their leader and dragging him off. They left as the hooded girl from before entered the bar. "Personally, I thought you above such simple violence..." she mused. "Don't test me..." Zoul replied. "Of course not, I already did that. I'm simply pondering why you're here and not at the sacred planet of Sol?" Zoul growled. "Come now, it's not my fault he made your name famous." "Your name is Sol..." said the barkeep "Like the red giant?" Zoul turned towards her. "Oh, yes..." said the hooded girl "You met him." "That pompous, self-righteous...?! Is he even an Ultra?!" Zoul roared. "Well he is not from the Land of Light, like you, but he is considered an Ultra..." "So he's a mongrel then. A petty pretender like those weakling from L77!" "Maybe, but he is powerful, as you saw..." "I saw him hold my life at ransom after a wretched venomous beast caught me off-guard! I have seen nothing that implies he has power over me!" "Regardless, he also has technology, heck I wouldn't be surprised if he planned all of that..." "What do you mean...?" Zoul stood up. "Think about it, he summoned a Kaiju to weaken you, then he 'saves your life' and tells you to leave. So now what, you owe him your life and he has demanded something of it. So conniving isn't it...?" Zoul growled, his eyes glowing red. He pulled out his Beta Capsule and pressed the button, tearing upwards through the roof of the establishment as a dark red energy. "That was easy..." she said as she walked over and took his drink, downing the shot. "Are you going to pay for that...?" the barkeeper asked. The hooded woman replied by flashing her eyes with a red light. "Okay then..." the barkeep said as she ducked behind the bar. The woman smirked and looked up again before leaving. Part 5 The figure sported platinum hair, swarthy skin, and pronounced golden eyes, the dark of them alight with red glow. He wore red and black robes, with a chrome metal belt, but over that was a gold hued robe with a down hood. He walked down white marble halls with gold linings, and various instance of large red crystals, often as light sources. He paused, he sensed it, 'him', and sighed. "That fools seems keen on rushing to this death." He raised his hands and a blue circle appeared before him, splitting open into two, a monitor and keyboard, upon which he worked, bringing up images of kaiju, in this case, one called Kiyla, and he pressed a button. From behind him came a deluge of them, robotic spiders of a sort, some of them combining into larger more humanoid forms, and some of said form disconnecting back into smaller eight legged robots. The two blue circles condensed into a single little sphere of light, which the figure held over his finger tip, and he turned and fired as the mass of robots, the little light becoming a wave of energy that they absorbed. Their red eyes glowed blue as they surged past him for the outside. The dark light sped past the boarder, a length and width of light years marked by beacons and space stations. The message he got from them spoke of a 'Mechanoid Zone' and it being restricted. Not that mattered to him. He sped past planet after planet, solar system after solar system marked by destroyed cities and destroyed mechanoids, humanoid robots of large stature. He had no interest in figuring out what had destroyed them, he didn't care for the dead or lost, all that mattered was his target, the target of his revenge. That would have to wait, as he entered a new system on his path, darting through the middle at superluminal speeds. He was moving too fast, far too fast to not be caught unaware by a bright flash of light. Upon slamming into this wall of light, Zoul stopped, the dark light morphing into his Ultra form as he held his eyes and screamed in pain. The nerve overload ended just in time for him to look up and see 'it'. Zoul recognized the bug eyed monster before him. It had a generic kaiju shape, but the back looked like a long crustacean, like a shrimp attached to its back and providing a tail. This was a Kiyla, however, instead of a dark brown segmented armored hide, it was a chrome green back with a silvery underbelly. Instead of chitin it was armor plating, instead of organics, Zoul detected circuitry, biomechanical, but circuits regardless. The fact that 'Kiyla' was written bright and bold on its chest further hinted at its inorganic nature. "What...?' Zoul mused aloud. The robot fired particle beams from its eyes right into Zoul's chest, sending him flying backwards. He caught himself, only to be tackled by the beast when it flew towards him. The two giants became locked in a grapple as the tumbled through space. Zoul delivered several karate chops to the machine's neck, sending sparks flying. In response, the machine's optics released a bright flash, blinding and stunning him, leaving him open to be grabbed by the monster's electrified touch before being thrown away. He received yet another double beam to the chest, sending him flying even further. Zoul caught himself, and immediately fired his beam, however, the beam's particles and energy scattered against the hull of the monster as it continued to fly towards him, firing another duo of beams. This time Zoul dodged, my moving to the side and then flew off, the machine close behind it. Dodging further beams by zigzaging, Zoul coated his body in an aura as he sped of towards the twin stars of the system, Mecha-Kiyla mimicking the act. The two sped towards the center of the system. Light years away, Sol sat at a desk, the red stone in the center generating a holographic feed of the robotic monster's point of view, complete with casual scans, and such. He sat there drinking in a garden of emerald grass and plants, from simple marble cup, a glowing blue liquid. "Oh..." he mused aloud "Although he is a dark Ultra, he still draws power from the sun. I would have thought his power had shifted from the light of the sun to the dark light of the night. Then again his face is still silver, and his beam still bright, so perhaps he does still posses specium. A curious thought." He took a sip "Perhaps I should've taken more interest in him and looked at his soul? Maybe, or maybe I should've ended him then and there." He looked away from the screen, his eyes looking past the material matter, looking past the visible world to another dimensional frequency. It was a world, where his palace was a grey impression upon a world of grey clouds upon a white void. It was a world populated by beasts, massive gargantuan shadow monsters, gestalt impressions acting on instinct and base motivations, that had come for his things for his light. It was for that reason he had put up the dome, a sphere of hexagons, blue particles in that matterless dimension, that held back their claws, and fangs with impunity. His attention was not to them, but to something else. From the mists came a red sinister shadow, almost humanoid with a serpentine tail, elongated head and seeming blades on its arms, it closed its folding fan like wings and knocked away another beast in its path. Red volts arced upon its blades as it tore into the barrier, the other beasts roaring in joy. "I think not..." Sol's eyes glowed. In the 'real' world, a nearby sapphire lake went down by a few inches, as blue lines of energy made their way under the red soil towards the palace. In the world of the shadows, the dome glowed brighter as its gaps closed. The excess energy erupted as a pulse that knocked the red shadow back, but also destroyed all of the normal shadow kaiju. The red shadow got up, and opened its may, the red light attracting the remnant scraps of the shadows into its mouth where they were swallowed, healing the red shadow, which in turn, turned and flew away. "And I'm supposed to do what? Think that was coincidence?" Sol mused aloud with contempt as he took another sip. He turned back to the screen. "Oh..." Above one of the stars, Zoul fired his beam again, at the mechanical monster which was closer to the star. While he did not expect it to destroy the beast, he did expect it to be pushed into its all consuming flames. Instead the beam blew of its head taking its back and tail with it...or so he thought. The decapitated body extended out a second head, a simple thing with a visor like single eye. The 'head' part extended out a pair of short scythe like limbs and both flew towards Zoul, who was caught surprised. "What...?!" He swatted away the head, only to be tackled in the gut by the body's shoulder. He countered with double hammer strike to the back and as it tumbled through space, he was about to continue with another beam, only for his arm to be struck and stunned by two beams, from the head. He grunted and turned towards it as it flew towards him at high speeds. He dodged and swiped, knocking it away as it swung its blade at him, almost grazing his skin. It continued onward stopped and turned around, eyes glowing. it was obviously about to fire another set of beams or a bright flash of light. Zoul's arm was still paralyzed from the beams. Then a red light slice down through it without warning. It exploded, but the line continued onward, before splitting open into a portal. From the grey stream of energy came a kaiju, almost humanoid with how upright it was, it was chrome scales/armor plating with red crystals, red horns, claws, a stinger on its tail, even the tips of its folding wings and the blades on its forearms. It had a serpentine tail, and an elongated neck that ended with a head with a slender snout. "What...?" said Zoul. Suddenly the body grabbed him from behind. "What...?!" He tried to throw it off, but it began to electrocute him. The monster began to fly towards him, but whether it was the help or hurt, it didn't matter. The body self destructed in a blast akin to a fusion warhead going off. Part 6 "Ugh..." Zoul groaned as he came to, the bright light above him, an annoying presence. He heard someone, something spoke, but not in any language he knew, it was beeps and clicks and electronic scratches and noise. He then noticed the two bulky, if human sized, robots standing over him, and he jumped up of the metal slab. He pointed a finger and looked around. He was in a well lit metal room, the two robots, one blue, one red, were of a similar build, a square chest, with cube and rectangular bulky limbs. Their faces were tinted visors, and face plates. Both held up their hands trying to reason and calm him down. "Where am I?!" Zoul shouted. The door opened and Sol, in his human form, punched him in the gut when he turned around, putting him down on all fours. "You are in the Pionian capital city...well, their only city." Sol said "they found you, floating through space after your battle." "How did, I was in my true form, how did these scrap heaps change them back?!" "Oh, I did..." Sol turned around. "Walk with me." Zoul grunted and walked after him. They walked down the hallway, a bright illuminated place, of angles, and tribal markings in gold on the walls. "The Pionians are the last mechanoid race here in the mechanoid zone. The last because everyone over looked them. They are small, they are not aggressive, so the Chromium Commonwealth, the Imperium had little use for them other than as miners. In being ignored they were allowed much more freedoms ironically and where not part of that mad machine's push for galactic domination." "I did not ask for a history lesson..." Zoul grumbled. "No, no you didn't. I suppose that's fair, this place's history is nothing you would care about and yours is...frankly boring..." "Boring...?! What do you know about me...?!" They came to a door, which opened for them onto a patio hanging on the edge of the city, several hundred feet in the air on a dusty desert world. "You were born, 'Sol', son of a teacher and doctor. You grew up arrogant, and pompous believing your people superior to all others, and believing yourself supreme. This is why you abandoned the peaceful, kindly ways of your people and tried to stage a cu, to take them down your dark path. In your arrogance you were blind to the obvious, that as a being of darkness your evil is worn on the skin of your true form. In the end, it is all lies, petty lies to sooth the frightened child, raised in arrogance and forced to face the truth. You were powerless." "Powerless. I am an Ultra, I am power it self, I am Zoul and-" "And you could not even beat that machine. You could not beat 'him' and his Ultra Horns, you could not be his brother-in-arms, and you cannot defeat the King of the Mechanoid Zone." "I will, I will take his throne, I will take his power and build my own kingdom!" "To what end...?" "What...?" "To what end...?" "End, power is an end onto itself!" "Only in empty hearts and empty minds. You want power, you want praise, you want authority, for what? Anodyne for your inferiority complex, justification, as compensation for your victimhood? Utter nonsense all of it!" "You dare?!" He rushed to grab him only to struck back onto the ground by a red pulse of energy. "I very much 'dare'. You dare lay hand on me...'filth', your ignorance will be your death." "Death, death fears 'me'!" "My brother very much does not." "Brother...?" "All you have wrought is death and destruction, you're no hero, and in deserving of nothing. Alas, I do try to be merciful, so I will say this, just once. In a cycle if you are not gone from my domain, my next assassin will indeed end you." "You, you're Sol!" "Indeed..." "I will end you!" Sol was silent for a moment. "Child...we both know you're out of your league. Honestly with such bullheadedness is it any wonder you failed to conquer your homeworld..." "Silence you fake...!" "Fake?" "A mimicry, an imitation Ultra dares to lecture me?" Sol smirked. "What is so funny." "That you know so little about what your are, what they became when the Plasma Spark came on. That you dare call me a 'fake' simply shows how...void of knowledge you truly are. I take it back. Come to my world, come and face truth!" "Truth...?" "It's what I'm going to beat into you." "Why not here?!" "Because I have no interest in ruining their good city, and besides, where would you find what you want besides on my world." Zoul's eyes opened wide. "Heh, you forgot. Fool...and besides. You can't do anything without this..." Sol took out Zoul's Beta Capsule and dropped it as his image faded away. It rolled off the edge and immediately jumped after it. Seconds later he flew up into the sky above the city. He paused and turned around and raised his arm, about to put them in the position to fire his beam. He stopped, when he heard a deep mocking laugh and turned to see...a red mechanical Baltanian, with black spikes around its ankles. "Huh...here to escort me..." The machine nodded. "And I refuse or destroy this place...?" Another red baltan machine appeared behind him, and another, and another. "Ah...this is why he called you an 'assassin'. So be it. Lead the way." The two translated in system, above a red world. Its forests were purple amethyst, it's bodies of 'water' were sparkling blue sapphire. It's surface was a reddish hue like bright iron ore, and its skys were alive with streams of glittering golden particles. "So this is the sacred world of Sol..." Zoul mused aloud. "Come..." said the machine who flew down towards the source of the golden glow. The two giants came upon Sol's palace, a large complex of towers and buildings surrounded by a great wall. "So where is he...?" Zoul asked. "Return to human form..." said the machine. "I think not, I have done just enough of his commands. I am his rival, not his lapdog." It was then that Zoul noticed it, the blue lines in the grown, glowing, arranged in the shape of a circuit, with him in the center of it the main circle. "What...?" A blue light shined upward, and it gave him a burning sensation, as he screamed in pain. The blue glow covered his body, as it began to shrink and contract, becoming a small orb of light upon which ripples and waves of light rolled as it morphed into his human form, on all fours still reeling from the pain. "Come!" went Sol's disembodied voice. "Fine..." Zoul grumbled. The gates opened for him and he trekked in, past the garden, past the numerous instances of Sol's face etched into the walls. "Come..." Sol voice said again. Zoul stopped in front of a door and it opened, revealing a circular room. In the center was a holographic recreation of a solar system, not this one, Zoul could passively remember how many planets were in this system, and how many stars, this one was different. Beneath it sat Sol, in a long gold and white reclining chair, a singular piece of material that hovered in the air and bent for his feet. Next to him was a table that seemed to have morphed out of the ground upon which was a simple white cup with a glowing blue liquid inside of it. "So...in the flesh at last..." Zoul said walking in "I take it 'this' is how you were able to do that little trick." Sol was backing him, and raised his hands and snapped his fingers. The hologram shifted to an image of Zoul's Ultra form, spinning and boxes holding text and information in the Ultra Language. "No, this is a terminal connecting to my main database." Sol said. "It is most amusing, your past..." "How did you get this information...and in the Ultra language no less, it's not like you could read it." "All Ultras, regardless of origins, so long as they are 'Ultras', can read this language. What did you think your people 'invented it'. You know so little about what you are, and yet you take such pride in it." "But you have studied it, figured out our secrets, is that how you could replicate the power of the Plasma Spark?" Sol got up, looked at him and tilted his head. "My Gargant Cerebrum is not to create Ultras, it's to create Ultranoids." Part 7 "To create what...?" asked Zoul "Isn't that just another word for an Ultra?" "You ignorance is the stuff of legend." Sol snapped his fingers, and the image of Zoul's Ultra form was gone, replaced with several images of other similar looking beings. None of them were Ultras, but similar. One instance was green hue chrome, with orange markings, another was mostly red, with a hat like fixture on his head, antennae ears, and what appeared to be a mask on a clear and distinct nose. There was another that resembled Ultraseven, but he was green, instead of red, and his eyes were like glass and did not glow. "An Ultra is a humanoid whose biochemistry incorporates a particle energy as a vital part of their biology. In your case, Specium and its many derivatives. Other options have arisen, other variants, but since Ultras are generally the first and the most well known, the categorization is called 'Ultranoids'." "Pretenders." Ray said with a scowl. "No one is chasing after your glory 'Zoul', what you see is argued by some, to be the natural progression of Hyper Biology Theory." "You said 'argued'..." "Evolution is nothing so clean and precise." "Fair enough, but you still cannot create true Ultras from this rabble..." "You presume I was trying." Sol raised his hand, several blue rings appeared and condensed into a bright blue light. "What is that...?" Ray asked, his instincts as an Ultra telling him it was important. "The Light of Reason." "What...?" "You know so little about what you are, what you come from. In fairness, I knew little also. With this light, I can advance any humanoid entity, and with enough I can turn them into an Ultra, just like you." It turned red. "With this red Light of Instinct I can create monsters at my leisure." "So..." Ray said with visible discomfort "You cracked the code of us Ultras. Is that how you gained your Ultra form?" "You think this is the key, the secret behind the door? Child this is just the door." Sol crushed the light between his fingers like one would crush an ant, and act that brought Zoul discomfort. "If it was so simple would you think it would've taken me so long to make the Gargant Cerebrum?" "Why did it take you so long?" "Because I went about it like a mortal, because I am powerful, because I have time to kill and because I was bored." Sol looked sad for a moment "And now I have to find something else to kill time with." "Kill time? The secrets of Ultra bared before you and you, you think it's just a hobby?!" "Oh...she didn't tell you what I am..." "Excuse me...?" "The one that lured you here as bait. Did you think this was all about your name, that your name mattered? That you some nobody Dark Ultra, mattered in all of this? This is between me and her, and you were just the pawn stuck in the middle." "What?! Zoul, I am an Ultra of M78 and I do not need the help of some little-" "She is the kaiju that saved you..." Zoul's eyes opened wide "Numb nuts..." Sol walked over towards his seat, which morphed into a proper chair. "Kaiju aren't...intelligent..." "Nor are they the sort of help people...well, not assuming the Species Protection List. Open your eyes. Red light, blue light..." "Red and blue...?" "Light and dark..." Zoul's eyes opened wide as the revelation hit him. "If...if you can make Ultras as you want...this gargant cerebrum it..." "The project has taken many stages, first was an energy field that could bond with a humaniod's personal biosphere, and allow them to become a giant. Then came the stabilization, extra particles to produce the equivalent of Ultra Armor, and finally synthetic magic to connect the two and provide a myriad of possible powers, options and similar abilities. One for one my creations parallel, the Ultra nature, the Ultra evolution. That is not important to her however. As blue is to red, as light is to dark, as Ultra is to Kaiju, she believes my research can be...diverted to the other side." "Instead of making giants, Ultranoids, she wants to create kaiju..." "She wants to make a world of kaiju." "That's impossible, kaiju don't have the intelligence, or even nature to bond with a host, let alone do all that, that beast did." "Yes well...not all mega beasts are born of the Red Light's shadow. This one in particular comes a realm most...unnatural." "Meaning what...?" "She is more superscience than 'supernatural'...' Zoul paused and thought for a moment. "I don't care..." Sol took a sip of his drink unfazed by the statement. "Explain." "I don't care about her plans, or your games! I don't care if she did lure me here, I came here for my sake, my pride!" "Is that your conviction talking or your pride? Given that you're a dark Ultra, a fallen Ultra, it would not surprise me that you can't tell the difference..." "Silence!" Zoul shouted pulling out his Beta Capsule. "You treat the essence of Ultra like a game, a child's toy for your amusement! I will not stand for it!" "If you wish to play hero, due note that I have broken no law, not among space or the Ultras..." "I don't care. So power cannot be in the hands of a fake like you!" "Said the fallen Ultra to the one the Ultras respect..." Zoul growled "And there we go, we get to the hear of the matter. The 'Sol' who was cast out, versus the 'Sol' who is celebrated, respected, feared. The pariah versus the icon. The failure versus-" "Silence!" Zoul pressed his button, only for nothing to happen. "What...?!" "Not in here thank you..." Sol raised his hand, and the door behind Zoul opened. Though there was no wind, it felt like some great hurricane force had picked him up and blew up and out through the front doors, through the gates. He slid and found himself outside, as the baltan machine began to march towards him. "Coward..." Zoul shouted. He transformed into his true form and took a fighting stance. "Have at thee!" The Baltan Machine stopped as red line cut down, slicing it half, destroying it. The line opened into a portal, and walked the chrome and red kaiju from before. "You..." Zoul suddenly turned around, and noticed that Sol was walking out the front gates, which closed behind him. As he walked his body glowed, with a bright glittering golden light, as he morphed into an Ultra. He walked with wearing his burning red cape and his hands crossed behind his back. "So..." Sol said "Khellios, you show yourself on my world..." The monster turned and spoke telepathically. "You know me...?!" she exclaimed. "Aye, there is little I do not know once I have a mind to know it, and honestly, that cloak my hide your face, but that fact just draws my attention." "Enough of these games..." shouted Zoul. "Face me you fake...!" With great speed Sol moved his hand upwards, smacking him up his chin and knocking him down. "Patient though I am, I am far from so merciful that I won't beat some respect into you 'boy'. You speak to the father of the Cinder Ultras, show some respect." "Well why don't you have your kids come and help you?!" Zoul said as he got back up. "None are near this space-time zone at the moment." "What...?" "Cinder Ultras operate on a multiversal scale..." said Khellios "They are a more advance form of Ultra life." "Impossible...!" said Zoul in denial. "I'm surprised you know that..." said Sol "I'm not sure if I'm impressed or if I should take you more seriously." "Perhaps you take me more seriously!" shouted Zoul as he lunged towards Sol, throwing a punch. Sol simply knocked it off course and elbow him in the face, making him stumble back and onto his dazed. "I can see why the Ultras threw him out." said Khellios "You dare?!" Zoul shouted. "Of course she dares!" Sol exclaimed, annoyed "You couldn't beat my machine, she sliced it in half in one strike. If you were not such an arrogant fool you would realize that of the three, you are the weakest one here." "Lies, I-" "Oh shut up!" shouted Khellios "I had hoped you would've distracted him enough that I could break in, but you have been a useless pawn! Buffoon. Did you think you were so important, taking down those simple humanoids? Sol here resets entire planets on his own, wraps them in his powers and transmutes them back into life sustaining worlds. I can cleave straight through dimensional barriers, what can you do? Shoot a beam, like every other Ultra!" "I...I..." said Zoul not sure of what to say next. "I, I, I ,I wish you would shut it! You stand between two beings ready to remake the cosmos and you think you impressing anyone?! I should end you now just so the universe doesn't have to hear you tripe anymore!" "Perhaps you should..." said Sol turning around "Perhaps you should clean up your own trash..." "Hold...!" she shouted as the raised her tail, the crystal stinger glowing. "These are the rules..." Sol said as he stopped and looked back "You do not directly attack me, and I will not directly attack you. Or do you wish to taste the fire that remakes worlds..." She lowers her tail. "I thought so. Now deal with your pet, I have long since lost interest in him." Zoul turned to Khellios and she turned to him. The two took fighting stances. Part 8 Zoul charged Khellios, who in turn brought up her tail and fired an energy blast him. He jumped over and rolled, firing an arc of energy at her, which she shattered with a swipe of her hand. Zoul tackled her, but she pushed him off and the two locked arms. "So it was all just a trap then?!" Zoul shouted. "Trap...? Oh yes, for Sol..." Zoul roared. "Imagine my surprise a fool like, and you even shared the same name. Not that it is his real name..." "What...what does that mean?" "It means exactly what it means. 'Sol' is simply his favorite name from what I've gathered, honestly I think he also like 'Ultraman Taiyo' for some reason. It doesn't matter, once I have his research I shall have my new world!" Zoul finally noticed that he wasn't overpowering Zoul, she was holding him in place. "Why, to create more of you kind...?" "Yes, this world rightfully belongs to Kaiju like myself, kaiju slaughtered by Ultras like yourself..." "Wait, you mean Kaiju in general?" "Of course.." "But why? I can understand if you want to make more of your species, but why?" "Because who more deserves it? We don't lie, we don't cheat, we don't deny our savagery beneath a false veneer called 'civilization', that does what? Pollute and murder words, then Sol has to come and reset them! You Ultras are guardians of a broken system!" She hoisted Zoul up into the air above her head and threw him away. When he hit solid ground he rolled, and got up in time for the arc she swung his way to him, knocking him down. "Who do you protect, people? People are nothing but liars, who stab each other in the back when the moment comes. You should know, isn't that what you complained about? You had a glorious vision for them, and they threw you in jail for centuries!" Zoul grunted as he got up. "So what, you want an alliance?" "Yes, why fight me, when you can help me?" "We both know I have too much pride to be someone's minion, a pawn is one thing, but a lackey is another..." "Hmph, honest at least..." She fired a beam from her tail, and Zoul erected a wall style barrier in front of him to block it. "But not very honest with yourself. You cannot win this, just as you could not win against Sol. Zoul roared. "Sol, Sol, Sol! What is so special about him?!" He shoved his barrier and it flew towards her, shattering like glass, stunning her. She shook it off, only for Zoul to be gone. "Tell me!" she looked up in time just for the flying kick to her face to connect, knocking her down as he landed beside her. "Well...?" he asked as he turned around. She swatted him with her tail, getting up as he skid away. "Sol...Sol is a waveform, a cosmic waveform entity." "What does that even mean...?" Zoul asked he got up sour. She raised her tail, and fired her beam. Zoul put his hands in the cross position and fired his own, the two beams clashing. "It means, you dullard, he is a cosmic entity, of what level on the ontological scale I am uncertain, but you are right to call him a 'Fake Ultra', but you are wrong if you think that makes you superior. All of his power as an Ultra, power you could not even touch, and it's just a suit for him, a thing to be worn and discarded. He wields the power of Ultra, because it is so much lesser than his own!" "Shut it, we are Ultras, the ultimate form of humanoid life!" "Yes...but not the ultimate form of life..." Her beam overpowered his striking him in the shoulder and sending him flying back. He rolled on the ground clutching his shoulder in pain, as raised her tail upward. The pincer along it, closed, forming spheres of plasma along her tail. Through sparks of electricity the energy flowed upward to the tip of her tail into a sphere she fired up above him, as he got up. Above him it exploded bursting into smaller spheres of energy that rained down upon him like explosive hail. "You're not even the strongest Ultra, all you have is your talk and the hope that whoever you fight is weaker than you? Why did you even fall in the first place, it hasn't won you anything, not friends, because you killed your last one, not praise for you don't fight to protect those pitiful creatures. All you have is scorn, hate, and your sad deluded pride..." "My...pride..." Zoul said weakly as he laid on the ground, his color timer flashing, all around him craters. "Yes, your pride, the thing that lead you into this, the thing that let me bait you here, the thing that got you imprisoned in the first place." "I wanted...power...my pride demanded it..." "But you were never worthy of it..." Sol voice said in his head. "No...I wasn't..." He got up "But my pride...my pride never betrayed me...!" "Well, at least it was good for something..." Khellios said in a mocking tone. Zoul roared. He crossed his hands together, and spread them open as dark blue flames erupted from his body. He continued roaring as he charged towards her. "Fool..." she said as she raised her tail and fired her beam. He bore the brunt of it and kept running. Now concerned, she charged her blade and swung, but still he bore the brunt of it and kept going. "No!" He locked his arms around and glowed bright as she struggled, until... BOOM Epilogue Sol walked forward towards the crater, arms behind his back, his pace calm and steady. He looked up, at the orange and black particles in the air, as Khellios knelt in the middle of the crater. "I know I said clean up your trash..." said Sol "but that is no excuse for scarring my planet." He put up some shards from the forest. and looked up at the particles. "The fool blew himself up with no clue of how to put himself back together..." Sol clenched his fist the crystals became a field of energy, which he threw up into the air. It exploded, spreading outward, before condensing, bringing with it the orange and black particles, which condensed into a humanoid form, a form that morphed into Zoul, color timer flashing quickly and he fell to the ground. "And what of you?" He said turning to Khellios. She looked at him and growled, and charged her blade, drawing a red line in the air, which opened into a portal, a portal she stepped into. "I thought as much." "So what now...?" asked Zoul weakly "Now...?" Sol replied "Now you leave me planet, and leave my sector of space. I will not tolerate you much longer." "I need help..." "You are not the sort that I help, your presence ruins the scenery...literally. Now, get." Zoul picked himself up "Please..." Sol's eyes turned crimson red for a moment "Sol, get thyself from my domain, before I put lashes upon thee that thou will never forget thou are not welcomed here! Thou has done nothing to deserve my kindness and has done but brought ruin in thy wake. Go to the stars for help and see if its denizens will lend thee aid. Know this, thou are hated, and that is the path you chose and the path you will now walk, leave." Zoul said nothing, he hung his head low and flew upwards, slowly but surely into space. "Now...I should do something about that Khellios character...yes. Now who do I know that are dumb, expendable, but just competent enough that they may pull this off?" He snapped his fingers "Ah, those idiots!"Category:SolZen321 Category:Metaverse Series Category:One Shots Category:Fan Episodes Category:Completed Works